


Don’t Forget I Love You

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: They agreed to make it work. After all Derek could write from anywhere and he was not letting his boyfriend pass up an opportunity to play in the NHL. Will for his part hesitated for many reasons, but once Nursey sat him down and assured him that he truly deserved this, the redhead signed with the Rangers. It began on Dex’s first roadie. The redhead was nervous about being away for the first time, and that night when Nursey sent him off to bed so he could keep working, he wrote him a note. Dex found it the next night as he settled into the hotel and smiled when he saw his name written on the outside of the notecard in Nursey’s handwriting.





	Don’t Forget I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> For the twelfth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - "Don't Forget I Love You"

They agreed to make it work. After all Derek could write from anywhere and he was not letting his boyfriend pass up an opportunity to play in the NHL. Will for his part hesitated for many reasons, but once Nursey sat him down and assured him that he truly deserved this, the redhead signed with the Rangers.

It began on Dex’s first roadie. The redhead was nervous about being away for the first time, and that night when Nursey sent him off to bed so he could keep working, he wrote him a note. Dex found it the next night as he settled into the hotel and smiled when he saw his name written on the outside of the notecard in Nursey’s handwriting.

> _You’re going to do great babe. Remember that doing well doesn’t always mean winning. I’m proud of you no matter what._
> 
> _Don’t forget I love you,_  
>  _DN_

Dex was a little sad that Derek’s full name wasn’t on it, but he understood. He wasn’t out to the team yet after all.

But from that roadie on Derek always tucked notes into Dex’s luggage. Sometimes it was a new poem, words of encouragement, and on a few occasions a rather explicit love note. But each time Derek ended it with _don’t forget I love you_. As if Dex ever could.

***

It was inevitable really. There was bound to be a roadie that would take Dex away for the holidays, and while Christmas wasn’t usually a big deal, there was something about being away from Derek during this time that hurt more than usual.

Seeing the photos online of Nursey spending the holidays with the old Samwell crew back in Boston tugged at Dex’s heartstrings and while he knew that he’d be back tomorrow and going straight to the Zimmerman-Bittle household, it didn’t stop his heartache.

As he unpacked, hoping to find his usual not from Nursey, he was surprised to find instead a note with a thumb drive, instructing him to put it in his laptop with headphone.

Sitting on the bed with his laptop open and facing away from the door in case his roommate came back, Dex put in the drive and opened the only file on it. It was a video. Nursey was clearly in their living room doing his best to relay Dex a holiday message without crying.

> _“And it’s funny because before you I never really cared that much about Christmas, but knowing that I’m going to be at home with the tree we cut, and the decorations we put up without you, makes it a bit harder. I’m going to be missing you so much right now, and I’ll probably drink a bit too much to forget that horrible feeling, so I apologize in advance for whatever drunk texts or voicemails I leave you, but I’m sure you’d do the same if you could. And don’t blame yourself because this is your job Will, and you’re so good at it and you’re so happy doing it. One day out of all the others I get to spend with you is small, I promise. So do your best tomorrow and win one for me as a swawesome gift. I miss you Will, and **don’t forget I love you**. Bye.”_

That night Dex came out to his defense partner after the other man found Dex sobbing during his third rewatch of the video. For his part, his partner thanked him for trusting him with this moment, and Dex wondered if somehow Shitty had infiltrated the NHL.

***

Years later, when Dex got down on one knee and asked Derek to marry him, he made certain that inside each of their rings was engraved Nursey's reminder - _don’t forget I love you_


End file.
